


Cause You Feel Like Home

by grasonas



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Malex parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/pseuds/grasonas
Summary: “If you could go back in time and change things about your life, would you?”





	Cause You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Adele song _When We Were Young_.
> 
> This is my contribution to Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 (roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com), day 1 for the prompt **when we were young**. Rebloggable version: gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/186467700541
> 
> Alex and Michael are parents to three biological children in this verse. There's no further explanation, please just handwave the details and believe, that Liz and Michael figured out a way to make this happen with the help of science and three alien pods. ;)

“If you could go back in time and change things about your life, would you?” 

Michael lifts his head from where it rests comfortably on Alex’s chest. He looks up at Alex questioningly. 

“Back in time how far?” 

“Doesn’t really matter, but how about when we were young?” 

Michael turns around onto his stomach, he throws an arm around Alex’s waist and rests his chin on Alex’s chest. 

“Where does this come from? And what do you mean with ‘when we were young’? We’re not old.” 

Alex’s smile is soft. 

“We both turned _fifty_ this year, Michael. If we’re going by ‘years passed since conception’, you’re even a centenarian. Hell, there are days when my joints ache so much that _I_ feel like a centenarian. And just ask our kids, according to them, we are _ancient_.” 

Michael scoffs, then inches closer until his lips meet Alex’s in a tender kiss. 

“Our kids have no respect for their dads. I wonder which part of the family they got that from.” 

Alex chuckles, but his face turns serious again. 

“I was serious. If you could go back in time to fix things, would you?” 

Michael thinks about it for a while. 

“You know, there’ve been quite a few things in my life that I regret. Things I said, things I did, people I hurt. If I could undo any of it without jeopardizing what we’ve built, I’d feel tempted. On the other hand, I think I’ve made amends for most of my mistakes. I’ve paid my price, so to speak, and everything that happened, lead me to this moment. I’m in a good place now, the best place, and I wouldn’t want to change any of that. There’s no place I’d rather be. Here, with you, my husband of 20 years, dad to three amazing children, uncle to a handful of other adorable gremlins. I’m happy, Alex. I’m so happy that I feel like I’m close to bursting sometimes. And it keeps getting better.” 

He leans in to kiss Alex again, putting all his love and desire for him into the kiss. And Alex responds, fiercely. The kiss turns into something _more_ quickly, and for a while they are not talking. Not with words anyway, but with hot mouths and tender hands. 

Half an hour later there’s a knock on their bedroom door. 

“Are you quite done yet? Is it safe to enter? _ARE YOU DECENT_?” 

Alex and Michael look at each other and with a grin, they pull down the duvet as far as possible without revealing their most private parts and Michael bows his head to lazily kiss Alex’s chest. Alex places his hand at the nape of Michael’s head and slowly runs his fingers through Michael’s unruly curls, that are still the same honey-golden tone as when he’d been allowed to do this for the very first time all those years ago. 

“Come in, we’re decent!” 

The door opens and their eldest daughter peeks into the bedroom, a mess of curls the same color as Michael’s framing her face, that looks a lot like that of Alex’s mom. When she catches sight of them, she closes her eyes. 

“Oh my god, I did not need to see this. Why can’t you be like other parents and at least pretend to hate each other in front of your children?” 

Michael makes sure to swipe his tongue over Alex’s left nipple ever so slowly when she dares to blink at them once more. She looks so much like Michael when he’s furious in that moment, Alex can barely keep a straight face. 

“Mara, you know your Dad and I secretly hate each other’s guts, this is all just a show we put on to make you kids suffer.” 

Mara sighs deeply, then her face twists in disgust. She concentrates and the window opens on its own accord. 

“It smells disgusting in here. Go and shower, breakfast’s ready, we’re waiting for you. And no shower sex! I will turn off the water if you take too long. We are hungry!” 

With that, Mara leaves and slams the door behind her. When they are alone again, Alex bursts out laughing. 

“She looks so much like you when she’s pissed off, it’s hilarious.” 

“Oh, so she only looks like me when she’s angry, but she looks like you when she smiles? Is that how it works?” 

Alex’s face softens. 

“Of course not. But while her facial features come more after me and my mom, when she’s getting worked up over something, she reminds me a lot of young and angry hothead Michael Guerin. Must be the curls.” 

“You love my curls, admit it.” 

Alex runs his fingers through the silky strands and sighs, happily. 

“I adore your curls and I’m happy at least one of our kids was blessed with them. Even though it was a nightmare to untangle them each night when she was little. I’m glad she’s old enough to take care of her hair herself now.” 

Michael laughs. 

“She’s going through the MoroccanOil Intense Curl Cream Leave In conditioner at twice the speed I do. I’m just glad she realized that her dad was right when he suggested she’d use that instead of those fruity smelling products her friends love so much. I’ve been taking care of these curls for much longer and know what’s working to keep them look so lush.” 

Alex pouts a little. 

“Yeah, your curls still look the same, while I’m going gray at my temples. And have you seen my chest hair? It’s also going gray! Why is there not a single gray hair on your head or chest?” 

“Must be my superior alien genetics.” 

Michael yelps in pain when Alex grabs a strand of curls and pulls. 

“Don’t be rude to your merely human husband who was just fishing for compliments and the reassurance that you still love him even though he’s going gray. Or possibly bald in a couple of years.” 

Michael makes sure to lock eyes with Alex before he speaks. 

“Alex Guerin, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were young, and I was an 'angry hothead'. I love you now that you’re going gray, I’ll love you in the future, even if you should go bald. I know and promise, I’ll never stop loving you for as long as I live.” 

Alex’s eyes are a little wet when he looks at Michael. 

“I love you too, _Guerin_.” 

They kiss again, only to be interrupted by a bellowed _“Dad and Dad, I don’t hear the water running, so stop whatever you’re doing. Now! Go shower and come downstairs, we are starving!”_ from downstairs. 

“Your daughter’s bossy.” 

Michael kisses Alex’s nose and smirks. 

“She’s your daughter, too. And you and I know pretty well who passed the _bossy_ gene onto her.” 

Alex’s grin is blinding. 

“How about I _boss_ you into taking a shower with me, and then we’ll join our hungry kids for breakfast?” 

“I love it when you’re bossing me into taking a shower with you. Do you think we can get away with a quickie, or will she turn the water off if we take too long?” 

Alex looks at Michael, raising one brow in question. They both nod at each other and speak in unison. 

“She’s our kid, she absolutely will turn the water off.” 

They burst out laughing and share one last kiss before they make a move to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr (gra-sonas << mind the hyphen!) or Twitter (@grasonas).


End file.
